


As You Wish

by JadeXeno (JujuXenoblade)



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujuXenoblade/pseuds/JadeXeno
Summary: Mòrag helps T-elos with her little bet.
Relationships: Mòrag/T-elos
Kudos: 2





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic to go with a fic that will never be released I guess. Im only really posting this to Twitter for showing off my writing. It is VERY trash.

“As you wish.” Mòrag replies as she pushes T-elos into her bedroom and closes her door, locking it.

“You get twenty minutes. No more, no less. If you make me orgasm, then I will let you have this win.” 

T-elos grinned as she nods compliantly. 

“Of course Mòrag. Now I will have full control?” T-elos responds as she gets a strong rope out of her chest. “I hope you don’t mind this.”

Mòrag scoffs as she waves her hand. 

“Fine. But just so you know, Brighid will know about this after we are done.” 

T-elos laughs as she quickly strips the two of them and ties Mòrag to the four corner posts of the bed. She then starts kissing her passionately on the nipple. Mòrag starts smiling as she rolls her eyes at T-elos.

“Brighid does better then that every night.” Mòrag says to, hopefully egging T-elos on, and to push herself. Thankfully T-elos takes the bait and starts to rub up and down her thigh and slowly plays with her clitoris. 

“A-ah fuck~!” Mòrag exclaims as she is slowly played with. “You know what- you get this one. Go for it.” She moans out as she starts to quickly get wet. Clearly T-elos did something right. T-elos takes this and starts going harder with her playing as she starts biting Mòrag’s nipple.

All of a sudden, a very good wetness comes from Mòrag’s nether regions and coats T-elos’s hand.

“Oh did I just get you going?” T-elos grins and she brings her head down to Mòrag’s bottom. She then starts licks up and down her folds as she listens to the moaning of her current lover. After about five licks, Mòrag starts emitting even more liquid and her breathing has even slowed down. “Are you close my lover?”

“J-just hurry up and finish me off~!” Mòrag says aggressively as she moans between words. T-elos does just that as she starts to quickly put her fingers in and out of her and starts licking her clitoris. Mòrag bends her back in her restraints, as she releases into T-elos’ mouth. 

After they both take a breather, T-elos takes Mòrag’s restraints off and helps her stand up. “How was that?”  
Mòrag stands up and sighs. “Good, but I need you to get dressed and gone. I need a few minutes alone.” 

T-elos quickly put on her clothes, not wanting to piss off the special inquisitor. She walks out of the door and bumps into Brighid...


End file.
